


Noire Defiles Her Office With Neptune

by AntagonistChan



Series: Transtation [2]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: DON'T WORRY NEPTUNE IS IN HDD THE ENTIRE TIME, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Irrumatio, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Raw Sex, Re;Birth1 Universe, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stealth sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Noire | Black Heart, Trans femslash written by a transwoman, Transphobia mention, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonistChan/pseuds/AntagonistChan
Summary: Neptune barges into Noire's office. Lewd things ensue.





	Noire Defiles Her Office With Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this immediately after I finished Dysphoric, but I got writer's block around the point where Neptune started really getting into it. But then, a couple weeks ago, I suddenly got the drive to finish this. So, yay!  
> This is my first foray into smut. I've been writing for years, and I've started several smut stories I never finished, but I've never published anything. My girlfriend's the only one who's seen my lewd writing until now. So, I hope this is actually good.

Noire leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Mind you, this was a sigh of relief. It had been a long day of doing paperwork, and she’d finished all of it that she’d squared away for the day. She stretched, wondering what she’d do to wind down now. It was starting to get colder; maybe she’d wind down with a hot chocolate by the fire while watching anime? She was certainly lacking in ideas for cosplay at the moment, so maybe she’d…

“NOIRE!” called out a familiar voice slamming her door open. Noire instantly sat back up, eyes wide at the intrusion. Neptune- fully transformed, for some reason- was quickly making her way over to Noire’s desk. Noire’s mind raced trying to understand Neptune’s behavior. A date? Well, then, why was she transformed? Had Noire done something wrong? Perhaps Neptune was upset at Lastation’s current success. Or maybe there was a problem in the world that needed fixing…

While Noire struggled with explanations, Neptune reached the desk, peering down at her girlfriend.

“So, my love,” said Neptune, causing Noire to shiver. She still hadn’t quite gotten used to pet names like that. “I just got back from having a late lunch with Iffy, and she let something you told her slip.”

Noire was confused for a moment, but then she blanched.

A few days prior, IF  _ had _ been in Lastation, and she and Noire  _ had _ gotten to talking. And Noire  _ had _ , in a moment of weakness, revealed that she had been avoiding the topic of sex with Neptune entirely out of her own insecurity.

Noire squeaked as Neptune walked around the desk, making sure to take her time, and leaned over her, staring into her eyes. God, her eyes were breathtaking when she was in this form.

“I just want to make one thing  _ exceedingly _ clear,” Neptune continued, almost in a whisper. “I find you…  _ incredibly _ attractive. You are the most  _ gorgeous _ woman I have  _ ever _ met. Your silky hair, your crimson eyes, your  _ curves _ … I love all of it. Especially the curves. They are  _ all _ in the right places, you know?... And...”

Noire shuddered. While her face may have been deathly white a moment ago, it was now almost as red as her eyes, and there was a growing, tight sensation in her groin.

“...A-a-a-and?” Noire managed to get out. Damn, she was just following Neptune’s script...

“...And I love you, dearly. We’ve been through so much together, and  _ you’ve  _ been through so much on your own that I  _ wish _ I could have helped you through sooner… I want to make you feel good.”

Noire’s eyes darted around the room before returning to face Neptune’s own blue orbs. Neptune  _ wanted _ her.  _ She _ wanted Neptune, especially in this form. Neptune was trying to  _ reassure _ her that she had nothing to be afraid of. Neptune… was also visibly trying her hardest to seduce her.

“...A-alright, then,” Noire spoke as rigidly as she could manage. “F-follow my lead.”

Noire quickly stood up and removed her panties, leaving them hanging around one leg, and allowing her dick to stand at attention. God, this was really happening, wasn’t it?

Shaking, Noire attempted to give Neptune a confident smirk. “...Suck it.”

_ Oh my god she actually said it _ . She didn’t even mess up the delivery!

Neptune smiled, got down on her knees, and softly grasped Noire’s throbbing erection. Noire gasped.

“It looks delicious. Time to dig in!~”

Neptune quickly stuck her tongue out and began to lick up and down the shaft, causing Noire to shudder even further.

"..Nep...tune..."

Neptune seemed to respond to her name by going all-in, taking Noire's length in her mouth. Noire, in response, began to moan slightly. Neptune glanced up and smirked seductively- or, at least, made the closest approximation of a smirk she could when Noire’s cock was in her mouth. But before Noire could properly react, she began to quickly bob her head up and down, her lips caressing the other girl’s member. Noire held her head in her hand, her remaining hand steadying itself against her desk, moaning with significantly more volume this time. In return, Neptune moaned onto her cock, vibrating it in  _ just _ the right ways...

Glancing down at Neptune, Noire noticed that Neptune had actually been wearing lipstick, and that lipstick was now being smeared all along her ladyhood.  _ God _ , that was sexy.

Suddenly, Noire’s door started banging. Noire immediately sat back down in her chair- suddenly removing her shaft from Neptune’s  _ soft _ mouth, to her dismay- and Neptune, realizing what was happening, retreated under the desk.

“C-come in!” Noire announced, scooting back into her seat, painfully aware of her own dissatisfaction and Neptune’s presence just  _ inches _ away…

A young Basilicom guard, who couldn’t have been any older than 20, immediately stormed in. “L-lady Noire!” she cried. “I heard distressing sounds coming from in here, are you alright!?”

“I’m fine,” Noire exhaled. “Just a little… frustr _ aTED- _ ”

Neptune had suddenly resumed her service, which Noire  _ definitely _ appreciated but also  _ definitely _ hadn’t expected. The guard looked even more terrified now.

“A-are you sure?!” She was just about shivering in fear now. “I-if you’re injured, you should really seek medical attention immediately! Even if you’re a goddess, you- you can still get sick, you know!”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Noire practically moaned. Neptune was  _ really  _ working her shaft, now. “I, er,  _ am _ feeling a little under the weather... but I know what I’m doing… I’ll call up the nurse once I’m done with this…”

“But, ma’am, you’re as red as a Magma Girl, and you’re clearly in pain! I must insist that you seek help  _ immediately _ !”

Oh, geez, Noire was starting to get  _ annoyed _ . While she was enjoying herself, she’d be enjoying herself more  _ without _ the audience. She wouldn’t lie, part of her was excited by this, but if she truly indulged herself she’d be caught immediately.

“I was eating something spicy and I wasn’t properly prepared for it, would you just get  _ OUT _ already?!” Noire practically screamed. The frightened guard made some sort of squeaking noise and immediately vacated the room, slamming the door behind her. Noire immediately exhaled and leaned back, finally looking back into Neptune’s blue lenses.

After a couple pants to catch her breath, she lost her patience and grabbed Neptune’s head by the hair with both hands, dragging down until Neptune’s lips had met the base of her cock. Neptune, for her sake, was visibly surprised by this move, but made no attempt to stop sucking or caressing Noire’s erection with her tongue.

After a couple seconds of just basking in Neptune’s deepthroat, Noire released one hand and lifted Neptune’s head a few inches higher. Now, with only one hand on the back of Neptune’s head, Noire lifted her own hips, pushing herself further into Neptune’s mouth, then quickly sat back down. She started to cement a rhythm of pushing up into Neptune, then retreating back down, before speeding up and clenching her teeth. She was close,  _ god _ she was close.

And Neptune seemed to sense that, because she suddenly started sucking harder. Noire groaned through her clenched teeth, speeding up even further to the point where she was basically slamming her hips into Neptune’s face. A few seconds later, and fire rocketed through her loins as she came in Neptune’s mouth. She relaxed, falling back into her seat and panting heavily as she felt Neptune’s lips break away from her ladyhood.

After a couple seconds, she opened her eyes to look back at Neptune. Her hair was a mess, but the purple-haired goddess, was smiling. And… once she was certain that Noire was watching, she swallowed the contents of her mouth, then parted her lips to confirm that her mouth was now empty.

_ Oh my god, she just swallowed Noire’s cum. _ Noire shuddered.

“You know, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be that harsh with that guard,” Neptune chuckled. “Or to fuck my face that vigorously, for that matter.”

“Oh- I’m so sorry!” Noire suddenly shot up, panic written all over her face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?!”

“Relax!” Neptune laughed heartily. “I liked it a lot, actually. And you’d clearly been holding a  _ lot _ in… you should be more aggressive more often. You’re hot when you’re taking control like that.”

Oh, geez, now Noire was even more red. She didn’t have a mirror or anything, but she could literally see the glow of her own face around the edges of her vision.

“Now, if there’s anyone you should be apologizing to, it’s the guard,” Neptune grinned mischievously. “I mean, you basically roared at her like an ancient dragon. She’s probably still hiding.”

“Don’t make fun of her,” Noire sighed. “I’ll… I’ll figure something out. A formal apology, maybe a bonus…  _ definitely _ more soundproofing for this room…”

“Oh?” Neptune leaned in. “More soundproofing for this room? That sounds like you plan to fuck me in your  _ office _ again! You naughty girl, you! Not even in the bedroom, but  _ defiling _ your  _ workplace _ !”

Noire’s embarrassment returned, and she pulled her legs up into her chair, hiding her face in her knees. “No, wait! I didn’t- I mean-  _ just in case _ , you know?! And there are other reasons to soundproof in here, and-”

“Relax,” Neptune wrapped her arms around her. “I’m just teasing you. And besides, I’m absolutely on board. That sounds  _ so _ sexy and romantic, I can’t wait. In fact… do you want to continue, right here, right now? And even… go a little further?”

At that, Neptune lowered her hand, beginning to rub her own groin. Noire raised her head a little and stared.

“You…  _ do _ know what I’m getting at, don’t you?” Neptune moaned lightly. “I mean, if you’re not ready, that’s okay, but…”

“I, uh,” Noire stuttered. “Um… I… I think that… I’m ready.”

Neptune beamed as Noire put her legs back down, her cock quickly returning to full mast. God, she really wanted to be inside Neptune right now.

Neptune slowly climbed into Noire’s lap, straddling her and holding onto her shoulders. Noire inhaled sharply as she felt herself rub against Neptune’s crotch, looking downwards to stare at Neptune’s  _ incredible _ thighs.

“You see something you like?” Neptune teased with a smirk. Noire was too focused to retort, and thus simply nodded.

“Yeah…” she muttered, lightly grinding her hips against Neptune’s own.

“Mmm,” Neptune moaned. “You… you ready to do this?”

“Y-yeah,” Noire sighed loudly. “U-um, should I-?”

“Hold on,” Neptune pulled her Processor Unit to the side, baring her lower set of lips. Before Noire could even react to the fact that she was  _ seeing Neptune’s pussy _ , Neptune resumed grinding- which seemed significantly more intense now that there was direct skin-to-skin contact. Direct… without anything getting in the way...

“W-w-wait!” Noire suddenly shouted, slightly startling Neptune.

“What is it?” Neptune blinked.

“It’s just, um…” Noire mumbled. “Sh-shouldn’t we get a condom?”

Neptune gave Noire an annoyed glance.

“Noire, we’re goddesses. Protection isn’t  _ really _ an issue. Besides…  do you  _ really _ want to stop for a minute while we search for one?”

“I… well, when you put it that way, I  _ do _ feel kinda silly now,” Noire admitted. “Just… it comes up so much with other couples…”

“It’s fine,” Neptune sighed. “Just… let’s keep going, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Noire sighed. She could do this. She would just… keep moving… back and forth… slowly… Oh good  _ lord _ this felt good.

“Noire…” Neptune whispered into her ear, making her shiver. “I need you  _ inside _ me…”

Oh, that was it. Noire’s self-control was just  _ obliterated _ now. She lifted Neptune a couple inches, made sure her cock was aligned right, and thrust upward. Instantaneously, she and Neptune were both crying out in satisfaction.

“Oh, yes, Noire, that’s  _ perfect _ ,” Neptune moaned. “Just… the right amount of depth… OH!”

Noire didn’t have enough patience to just bask in the fact that she was inside Neptune. She quickly started moving, thrusting her hips and lifting Neptune’s waist rapidly. Neptune collapsed, holding onto Noire as tight as she could. This just made Noire thrust faster, pounding into Neptune as hard as she could. Neptune’s tight walls just might have been the best thing she’d ever felt- though, it was hard to concentrate on what other situations might have compared when she was still in the moment. It was warm, and tight, and slippery.

Neptune- perhaps using the last of her energy- took a little bit more control, grinding her hips against Noire’s as hard as she could, which honestly felt even better. It was rough, and it felt like Neptune had an iron grip on her ladyhood.

After several seconds of this, Noire suddenly had the urge to do something  _ crazy _ . Suddenly lifting Neptune into the air (with a slight yelp from the surprised CPU), she stood up… and immediately felt overburdened. She’d put a lot of work into staying thin, and Neptune was a little on the chubby side, at least in this form. Still, she’d been expecting this. Her goal wasn’t to have sex standing up; this was just a transitional state.

She, as carefully as she could, lowered Neptune onto her desk, then collapsed onto the larger woman while continuing to thrust into her. Still with the consistent in and out movement… just… a little longer...

“Oh man...  _ desk fucking _ ?” Neptune managed to gasp out. “You’re… naughtier than I thought...~”

“Quiet please,” Noire mumbled. “I… love you, but I’m… trying… to concentrate…”

“Well,” Neptune giggled. “How about…  **_this!_ ** ”

Before Noire could even react, Neptune wrapped her legs around Noire’s waist, pulling her even further inwards. Now it was Noire’s turn to yelp in surprise.

“N-Neptune!” Noire cried out. She could feel herself heating up, getting closer and closer... “I- oh, god, I-”

Neptune just smirked, wrapped her arms around Noire, and whispered into her ear.

“ _ I’m about to cum _ .”

And with that, Noire’s barriers broke down completely. As her seed began to fill Neptune, the tension released from her body and she rested her face in the crook of her lover’s neck. Panting heavily as Neptuned rubbed her back, Noire suddenly realized how glad she was that it was getting colder outside; otherwise, this’d be too unbearably hot. Neptune, relaxing her legs, tightened her grip.

“Noire,” she breathed. “I…  _ really _ love you. That was amazing. I don’t think I’ve had it that good for…”

Neptune was silent for a moment as Noire raised her head slightly.

“...I don’t think I’ve  _ ever _ had it that good, actually,” Neptune admitted. “I’ve done this with a  _ lot _ of people, most of whom were more experienced than you, but… I haven’t  _ cared _ about any of them as much as I care about you.”

Well, Noire’s face  _ had _ been starting to cool down, but now it was heating right back up.

“I, um…” Noire muttered. “Haven’t ever done this before. Not- not that people haven’t been  _ willing _ , just, I’ve never really… I  _ like _ my body, just, I’m always so afraid-”

“Don’t beat yourself up about-”

“Please. I’m  _ not _ beating myself up about it. I’m letting my problems out, now that I’m starting to get over them. I’ve been afraid that people, even people who already knew, would change their minds once they saw… my little lady down there. I’ve been so… so  _ petrified _ that I’ve always kept these things to myself. And I… I think I’m ready to be a little more open about these things.”

The pair stayed there for a while, soaking up what had just been said.

“So,” Neptune grinned mischievously. “You’re saying that you’re ready to have sex with more people?”

“I- no, that’s not- I didn’t mean that at all!” Noire shot up. “I was just-”

“I know, I get it. I’m just teasing.”

After a moment of silence, Noire started to fidget.

“I should probably get out of you, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah, probably. Sometime this week, anyway."


End file.
